Faith
by CosmicCorruption
Summary: Tensions are running high with war leering over their shoulders, and they find that the source of their worries is also the source of their comfort.


I've wanted to write this oneshot for a while now, and I'm finally doing it! I can't remember where exactly, but there is a picture of Neji and Tenten floating around on the internet which gave me the inspiration for this fic. They are in their war/standard Konoha shinobi attire, facing each other, holding on to each other's shoulders, foreheads touching, with serious expressions on their faces. I'm sure if you type in Neji and Tenten on Google and browse, you'll find it. I'm sure that's how I found it! Also, I have another Neji/Ten oneshot and my ongoing multi-chap fic Lucky, if you're interested. If you like this, I'd love it if you checked those out too! Anyways, Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>He was dreading this moment. Procrastination wasn't Neji's style, but neither was putting on such a display of emotion. This had to be done, no exceptions. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't address this? Sure, it was an awkward thing to address. And it was extremely pessimistic. But what isn't seen as pessimistic when you're on the brink of war?<p>

Neji passed through the crowds of shinobi scattered about the village, all trying to tie up the loose ends on their preparations. Some were shouting out names and locations, others were transporting goods and weapons at the last moment, and even a few were discussing possible evacuation routes to civilians. There was even an instance where he witnessed an old woman clinging to her ninja son, crying and begging him not to go.

His pace quickened.

And it wasn't just Leaf shinobi, no; their allies littered the streets also. Well, maybe not littered per say.

As soon as he rounded the nearest corner, he saw her. Dressed in official Konoha ninja garb, Tenten walked towards him unknowingly. His breath caught in his chest as he observed that she really didn't look twelve anymore. Long gone was the pink shirt and cheery smile. Now there was only drab and melancholy in her features.

Until now, he had been solely focused on saying goodbye to her. This was war, and with the pessimism that comes with war came the fact that he might never see her again. Though he had wrestled about his feelings about her for a while now, the fact remained that he cared deeply for her and that her death would result in unimaginable grief.

Neji thought he loved Tenten, he had never been quite sure. They had no romantic interactions that he could recount, though he could definitely admit that he had an attraction to her. As focused as he was with his career, it never seemed important enough for him to address.

Now it was important. If she happened to be unfortunate in this war, he would want her to know, and at least die happy, knowing someone would miss her terribly. But being Hyuga Neji meant he had absolutely no way of going about such a thing.

But as he watched her approach him step by step, something wondrous occurred to him. Tenten was not the twelve year old girl with the pink shirt and the glowing eyes that she used to be. Over the years Tenten had improved her skills as a weapons master, honed both her senses and her mind, and she was undoubtedly one of the fastest kunoichi in Konoha. All of which loosened the coil on his heart that was her impending doom.

Tenten was more than capable. Tenten was Tenten. She would not die. For him, it was physically impossible for her to die. And in the midst of all the prewar pessimism, he had found his optimism.

"Tenten," he called out.

She had been staring at the ground as she walked, oblivious to his presence. "Oh, Neji," she said, surprised as her brown eyes met his.

The girl was obviously in low spirits, because she couldn't find anything else to say, and Tenten was a natural conversationalist. For a good ten seconds her eyes roamed his face, as if searching for something. As if his face held some clue to a puzzle she didn't even know she had to solve. Neji supposed that was what he looked like just moments ago.

Neji smiled and walked closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders for emphasis. "You can do this. Tenten, you would not be here if you were incapable. When this is over, you will laugh at how absurd your insecurities are now."

Tenten opened her mouth but said nothing. Her eyes glossed over with emotion as she stared at him, unable to say anything. She had been more affected that she led on.

Then it hit him.

"_I will be okay_," he assured, lowering his head nearer to hers," Gai-sensei and Lee will be okay, Sakura and Ino will be okay, the village will be okay, and we _will _defeat our enemies."

There was a softness in his voice that had yet to be heard by human ears until now. He knew now without a doubt, looking into her distressed and beautiful face, that he loved her.

Tenten shook her head, tears threatening at any moment to fall. Her voice was delicate, breakable almost. "You don't know that…"

The grip he had on her shoulders tightened. "Yes. I do. Because I have _faith_."

Neji's face was so close to hers that he could hear her breathing get shallow. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, resting her forehead on his as she reached for his sides. With her hands clenched tightly at his torso, all he could do was stare at her and hope the reaction was a positive one.

A sad smile sat on her lips.

"I guess if Mr. Fate has faith, then I should too," she responded lightly, with a throaty laugh. Through thick lashes she peered up at him, thanking him with her eyes. It was exactly what she needed to hear, and he could already feel her charka settling down.

She let go of him and wiped her eyes, taking several deep breathes to calm her nerves. It didn't take long for her to regain her confidence and fierce nature.

Before he knew it, she fist pumped the air with overdue exuberance and shouted, "Let's win us a war!"

* * *

><p>Review? Criticism? Opinion? Thoughts?<p> 


End file.
